When I kissed the teacher
by Sannikex
Summary: Everybody screamed when I kissed the teacher, and they must have thought they dreamed when I kissed the teacher. All my friends at school, they had never seen the teacher blush, he looked like a fool. Nearly petrified 'cause he was taken by suprise...


When I kissed the teacher

By

Sannikex

A/N: The ABBA song by the same name inspired this story. "When I kissed the teacher"; which I don't own and I don't own anything else either except for the plot. Now are you sitting comfortable? Good then we start.

Ginny Weasley walked down the corridor thinking about her new DADA professor and a blush crept up her cheeks because the professor was Draco Malfoy. If her brothers had known what she thought about him she didn't doubt that she would be excluded from the Weasley clan. At the beginning of the term she had been disgusted by the thought to be in the same room as a Malfoy, now that seemed very appealing to her. How had that happened? Well, he had switched sides, everyone knew that and he was a great teacher. Seeing him almost everyday sort of changed the whole perspective...

Anyway, she wasn't alone to drool over the DADA professor, the whole female population at Hogwarts did. But when, when did it really start?Whan had she started to think about him in some other way than how he revolted her? Ginny's mind went back in the time... maybe it was when she was playing truth or dare with her friends?

Four months earlier

"Ginny, truth or dare?" Ginny hesitated but answered at last.

"Truth" They had just begun to play so no one had asked for something really scandalous yet.

"How does your Mr. Right look?" Well, that wasn't too bad so she told the truth.

"He is tall and handsome with ironical humor.Iintelligent, a good dancer, money, style, self-confidence and of course, a gentleman."

"Sounds like our new hot professor, huh?" Ginny's best friend Mary Madison said and wiggled her eyebrows.

"No, he's a Malfoy for god's sake!" Ginny burst out.

"And?"

"I'm, I'm a Weasley" She stuttered.

"If you marry him you won't be" Mira answered and laughed evilly at her best friend's hopeless arguments against the teenage girls sighing over what a wonderful couple their sexy teacher and the fiery redhead Gryffindor would make.

That night GinevraWeasley had a hard time trying to get to sleep when thoughts of a certain professor crept into her dreams. The next morning the picture of her and Malfoy as a couple still was absurd but the seed was planted.

-------

Draco Malfoy was purposefully walking down the corridor when something red flashed by. The something suddenly tripped but never hit the ground because an arm steadied it. That it was Ginny Weasley.

"Thanks" she said pretty surprised that he had caught her.

"You're welcome" He just answered and then walked on by leaving a paralyzed Weasley after him.

_Well that was a nice body, _he thought, _who would have thought that the Weaslette actually should become beautiful? Wait, did I just think that? _Pretty annoyed with himself he continued his path.

_What was that? Where were the comments about my family and my money? He can't possibly have grown out of it? Or can he?_ Ginny thought and looked at his retreating back.

-----

That was four months ago now she had accepted the fact that she was in love head over heels in Draco Malfoy. She was by the way to his class now so she adjusted her hair and robes then she went into the classroom.

She sat down at her usual place next to Mira and the lesson started. Near the end of it Draco came over to help Ginny with a problem. He leaned over her desk too see and then with his face so near Ginny couldn't help it. She kissed him in front of the whole class.

_Everybody screamed when I kissed the teacher_

_And they must have thought they dreamed when I kissed the teacher_

_All my friends at school they had never seen the teacher blush, he looked like a fool_

_Nearly petrified' cos he was taken by surprise_

_When I kissed the teacher_

_My whole class went wild_

_As I hold my breath, the world stood still, but then he just smiled_

_I was in the seventh heaven when I kissed the teacher_

_One of these days_

_Gonna tell him I dream of him every night_

_One of these days_

_Gonna show him I care, gonna teach him a lesson alright_

_I was in a trance when I kissed the teacher_

_Suddenly I took the chance when I kissed the teacher_

_Leaning over me, he was trying to explain the laws of geometry_

_And I couldn't help it; I just had to kiss the teacher_

_One of these days_

_Gonna tell him I dream of him every night_

_One of these days_

_Gonna show him I care, gonna teach him a lesson alright_

_What a crazy day when I kissed the teacher_

_All my sense had flown away when I kissed the teacher_

_My whole class went wild_

_As I hold my breath, the world stood still but then he just smiled_

_I was in the seventh heaven when I kissed the teacher_

_When I kissed the teacher_

_When I kissed the teacher_

_When I kissed the teacher_

_When I kissed the teacher_

_When I kissed the teacher _

Draco just looked at herthen he said

"Class dismissed" and leaned in for another kiss.

THE END.


End file.
